What A Life
by NickyLovett
Summary: Let's pretend Barnabas didn't kill Julia, Angelique isn't quite dead, and Victoria left Barnabas when she found out what he was. Who does Barnabas turn to other than the one and only Julia Hoffman. Warning: lots of smut, but hopefully a good story. Please R&R!


**A/N: **So this is a fanfiction I have been working on for a while. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have writing it. More chapters to come just R&R and they'll be up before you know it. :)

* * *

Things were different in Collinsport now that the Collins' Mansion was burnt in ashes. The Collins were rebuilding their new mansion to its former state, David was no longer seeing ghosts or getting visits from his mother, and Angie had given up n her revenge to Barnabas and the Collins family. The Collins' were now free to live in peace. No more witches, ghosts, and dark magic. For now the Collins were living in a hotel down the road that they owned.

They made the sleeping arrangement simple so that they didn't cause too much trouble for the employees. Elizabeth bunked with Carolyn and David while Victoria had gotten her own room as well as Willie. Barnabas had insisted on sharing with Dr. Hoffman due to their newfound relationship. He also had insisted that Dr. Hoffman was to continue with the transfusions once everything was back in order and out of chaos.

Victoria had left Barnabas the day she found out what he truly was, a vampire. After that he had rushed to Dr. Hoffman to insist that they move faster with the transfusions as he had felt a sudden need to be human again. To his surprise he found Dr. Hoffman stealing his blood to make herself immortal. She tried to reason with him, but he was so angry with her he couldn't make himself listen. That was, until, she said something that had caught him off guard and change his mind almost immediately. He heard her words echo in his mind again. _I love you, Barnabas! _She had been so terrified that she was trembling between him and the wall, but he knew that she had meant every word. Why else would she have tried to help him and not go straight to the authorities instead? It wasn't as if they could do anything any ways, but she hadn't done it. She knew what he was and she wasn't hiding or running from him like Victoria had done.

How hadn't he noticed before? He had been blinded by Victoria that was why. Barnabas thought he had loved Victoria, but he knew t was only because of her similarity to his Jossette. Victoria couldn't accept Barnabas for what he truly was, but Ju-Dr. Hoffman was different. Dr. Hoffman hadn't run away like Victoria had that day. She didn't become scared or call the police. Instead she helped him. She was there for him. She _loved _him. From the moment, Barnabas came to Collinsport she had felt something, and she was proven right at their first session.

_Look at me! Each year I get half as pretty and twice as drunk!_, their conversation played over in Julia's head as she lay back on their bed. _Well, Madame, then you must have started as the most beautiful creature._ Julia felt herself blush as she relived the moment and a laugh escaped her slightly parted lips. She didn't know what had come across her to do such a thing, but the bourbon was something she could use as an excuse. She was always drunk anyways Barnabas had probably thought she was just as drunk as usual.

"Something funny?" Barnabas inquired at the sight of a relaxed Julia laughing to herself.

"Just thinking," Julia answered, opening her eyes just enough to see that Barnabas had moved onto the bed beside her.

Barnabas laid his jacket on the chair and walked towards her. The way she was able to seduce and make him fall in love with her all over again with just one look was powerful. The way her eyes shined when she looked at him made him want her more. He guessed she felt the same way about him, because when he sat next to her she had pulled him on top of her.

Their faces were inches from each other and Julia's heart raced when she felt his breath on her neck. His body was warm on top of hers and she held him close to her. Julia's head snapped back and she let out a gasp when Barnabas' cool lips were suddenly kissing her neck. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her body pressed against his harder with each kiss. His hands slid down her shoulders and under her clothes until one was cupping her breast and the other was gently caressing her thighs.

"_Barnabas_," Julia gasped as he inched closer to where she longed to be touched. Barnabas slowly moved his hands in gentle circles as they moved up. "Barnabas _please_," she begged. When he still continued to tease she grabbed his hand and placed it where she wanted him. He smirked at her and kissed her mouth as he moved his hand away once again. Julia let out a frustrated huff, "Barnabas stop teasing or I _swear_!"

"What?" he laughed at her frustration. He was only teasing of course; he wouldn't be able to hold off too much longer himself. Not with the most beautiful of women he had seen lying under him.

"Just stop teasing. I can't take much more of it," she told him and pulled him down for a kiss.

It wasn't long before Barnabas gave in and was pulling off her clothes as well as his own. She spread her legs as wide as she could when he positioned himself between her. He looked at her as if asking permission and Julia nodded her head quickly, hoping he wouldn't put it off any longer. "Oh!" she gasped when he pushed himself all the way in her. She moved her hips in rhythm with him and her knuckles turned white from her grip on the sheets. He moved his hand between them and began to massage her aching clit as he worked on top of her. She dug her nails in his shoulder and moved faster. Barnabas took notice and rocked faster and harder on top of her and Julia wrapped her legs around him to give him more access. She bit her lip until she could taste the blood. Barnabas kissed up her stomach until their lips met once more and he sucked up every drop of blood that came out. He had learned to control himself, especially when he was with Julia and she tended to bite her lip a lot. He didn't want to bite her by accident like he had done the first time they had sex. He moved back down her body and took one of her erect nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue over the tip before sucking on her. He enjoyed the moans of pleasure he was receiving from Julia and it wasn't long before she was screaming his name and her juices exploded all over him. He pushed faster inside of her until he came himself and let out a groan of pleasure as he relaxed on top of her.

"Barnabas?" Julia spoke several minutes later her voice slightly shaky still.

"Yes my dear?"

"I," Julia didn't really know what she had planned on saying. She had just wanted to break the silence.

"Yes?"

"I love you," she heard herself saying.

_Crap!_ _Why did I just say that?!_ Julia Hoffman cursed herself. It wasn't that she didn't mean it- she did; Julia loved Barnabas with all her heart. Barnabas Collins, the vampire that had tried to kill her only weeks earlier. It was the fact that she wasn't sure if he felt the same way about her. Yes he had gone to her after Victoria had left him instead of begging her to take him back. Yes, they had been dating a month now and sleeping with each other. Yes, they were doing all of those things, but she hadn't wanted to admit her love for him so soon. It made her feel weak and vulnerable to his every move and it made her look like she was pressing thins. _Oh God no! Please say he didn't hear me!_ She pleaded with herself desperately.

"What did you say?" was his reply.

"Nothing," she tried to discard what she had said, but she knew it was too late.

"I love you too, Julia," he whispered sweetly in her ear before kissing her neck lightly.

Julia's eyes grew wide and she felt the tears beginning to build. _Did he just say?_ Her heart raced with excitement that she knew was too much for this. Maybe it wasn't, but she didn't want to get carried away. She turned over quickly on her side to face him. Her face was blank and confused and her eyes were shinning brightly. _Why does he make me feel like this? I've gone soft!_

"Did you just? You what?" she managed to stumble out her words. Barnabas smiled at her and soon his lips were crushing down on hers. He flicked his tongue over her lips asking for entrance and she opened up. She let out a pleasuring moan as his tongue explored her mouth and occasionally met with hers.

"I love you, Julia," he repeated when they pulled away and he wiped away the tears that Julia hadn't realized had escaped.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief fearing this was just a dream. Her eyes lit up again and the smile that had been tugging at the corner of her mouth showed brightly when he nodded. She couldn't help but pull him close to her and kiss him hard on his warm lips and it wasn't long before they were lost in the moment. She pushed away all thoughts of the past and thought only of the present. Barnabas was _hers_! He loved _her_. Not Angie, not Jossette, and not Victoria. _Victoria_, she thought to herself. No matter what he would always have a place for her in his heart and Julia knew she would have to accept that fact. Suddenly sadness washed over her and reluctantly she pulled away from their deep kiss. Even if he had said he loved her she was going to have to compete for his love.

"What about Victoria?" Julia heard herself asking.

"What do you mean?" Barnabas' voice finally broke the long silence.

"I mean," Julia steadied her shaky voice, "do you still _love her_?"

Barnabas' eyes flashed up to look at Julia's immediately. He could see that s was trying desperately to hide the pain that showed in her eyes. It was then that he realized she was afraid of his response and she was truly in love with him. The thought of Victoria hadn't even crossed his mind since the night she left him. Julia had become the center of Barnabas' world, his everything, in the last month. He could remember the day Victoria had left him very vividly.

* * *

**_A month Ago_**

Barnabas raced quickly across the room to save David from the falling disco ball. No one had noticed so quickly that it was going to fall let alone were quick enough to protect the boy. Barnabas though, _he_ was different and so unlike the others. It was that very moment, as Barnabas stood there on fire, that Victoria's fears were now her reality. She knew what he was and she couldn't handle it. When Barnabas tried to talk to her she told him it was over and she never wanted to talk to him again and fled from the room. Of course Barnabas had been taken a back by this, but it hadn't come as quite a shock. After all, he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. He was actually relieved in a way to say the least. Lately Victoria had become quite clingy and possessive wanting to spend every moment with him. At first it was nice and what he had wanted, but then there was Julia. He'd found her to be quite beautiful and even more so after his lesson on _'Doctor-patient confidentiality'_. The one thing he couldn't understand was how she didn't see her beauty and why she drank more and more each day. With her on his mind he had set off to find her.

As he had expected he found her pouring herself yet another drink in her office/bedroom. She hardly flinched at the door slamming open, but turned to him with a smile to greet him. Suddenly it all became too much for him and he needed her.

"Barnabas what are you," Julia tried to sound calm despite the fright he gave her, but was cut off by his lips covering her own. She was definitely in shock but let him in as soon as his tongue swept over her lips. "W-what are- but I," she stumbled over the right words to say but was filly able to demand, "What is this?! What about Victoria?"

"She's gone," he answered simply and planted another kiss firm on her open mouth. "Be ready by eight, I'm taking you out," and with that he was gone leaving Julia to gather her thoughts as well as herself.

* * *

**_Present_**

"Barnabas?" Julia's worried voice and shaky hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. "I asked you a question," her voice was shaky and uncertain. She didn't think she could take it if he told her what she was expecting to hear.

"Julia," Barnabas said firmly looking into her eyes and taking her hand in his just as firmly. "I love _you_. I never truly loved Victoria. It was because of her strikingly high resemblance to my Jossette that I had such a fondness of her, I never really _loved_ her. As for Jossette I've grown to put the past behind me. She's gone and I realize that now," he admitted not just to her but to himself. "You're the one I want, Julia, I know that now. You've known what I am from the beginning and didn't run in fear. You've helped me more than you know and I thank you for that," he told her and watched her reaction closely. He saw the tears form in her eyes and silently fall down her cheeks. "None of that my dear," he gently moved his thumb across her face to rid the tears and Julia let out a faint laugh.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Barnabas Collins loved her! He loved _her_ and only her. Not Jossette and not Victoria, but _her_ Julia Hoffman. The tears fell freely down her cheeks now, and she had to fight back the sobs that threatened to take control.

"I love you so much, Barnabas," was all she could manage to say.

They lay tangled in each others' the rest of the night. Eventually Julia stopped crying and kissed Barnabas' chest as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
